Dark Twist
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Its a Valtor/ Baltor Bloom story. It's been in the back of my mind since I read Broken Pieces, which was incredible and very inspiring! Summary: Bloom and Valtor have an interesting relationship that is hidden from the world. Will the Winx figure it out before its too late? Or is it already too late to save her? Rated M version of this is continuing on my mysterious fantasy account
1. A Dark Tiwst

**Alright guys I have officially decided to make this into a real story! You will see this same story on a separate account, and it will be the same but have some details this one wont have. So if you like things a little (or a lot) more steamy then go ahead and read it on that one. But I have decided to also post it on my main account here ( it will just be more rated t). This story is officially dedicated to xBloomStarx and her amazing work with her story 'Broken Pieces' and the follow up one 'break in'. Check her stuff out she is AMAZING! She is the one who inspired this story.**

**Well I should probably be explain things here... but honestly years ago it just popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so I have nothing to really say except enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the ideas, otherwise certain things in this would have actually happened.**

_**Dark twist**_

He was the best kisser ever. She never expected things to go quite this way back when it all started, but she absolutely loved it. They had been having these secret meetings since their talk on Andros. And each time they seemed to get more interesting. Finally he broke the kiss and they stared at each other, knowing they had to separate but neither wanting to.

"You've got to go now dear. We will pick this up next time."

"Hmmmm is that a threat or a promise?" She whispered into his neck. He smirked when he caught the excited glint in her catlike eyes.

"Maybe a little of both, if your lucky." He whispered just as seductively. They had to be quite due to the trix being somewhere in the caves. He ran his fingers through her messy red hair, remembering back when he first met her how he could never get it out of his head. He never imagined back then that they would be this close. That he would have her. Though it did take some effort on his part and an accident on Blooms, but here they were, secret partners in crime and love.

"Ughghg that infernal sound." She grunted when her watch went off, signifying the girls would be looking for her soon. She pulled her disheveled clothes back into the right places and hid everything else with a spell.

"Well you best not be late, and don't forget your cover." He teased her. She rolled her eyes at him and made sure her 'looks' went back to normal.

"Oh I won't. But I can't wait to get those scrolls and find a spell to properly fool them. That way I don't have to hide anymore." She sighed. She hated not being able to be free, even though she finally had control again. But she must be patient and keep up the act.

The winx truly were idiots since they didn't realize it yet, either that or Bloom was just a fantastic actor. Probably both. She walked up to Valtor and kissed him one more time before turning to leave. She stopped mid turn though due to his grabbing her shoulders. She was confused until he touched her neck and whispered a spell. The mark disappeared, though she had wondered why it hadn't earlier with her spell. He saw the question in her eyes and went ahead and answered it.

"Your spell was simply to cover appearance, not hide magical marks. Now go on my dear, before Stella starts searching your room for god knows what." She smirked knowing what he was talking about.

After she left Darcy came out of a cave, clearly hiding the whole time. He knew she was there, he just didn't care.

"Well well well, you certainly have her on your side. I honestly couldn't believe it when she saved me in the woods but now I get it. Man do I love having her as an ally for once. Even in shadow haunt she was never actually on our side. She was just a servant to Lord Dahrkar. But this time she is much more lively, and I gotta say I like her more. But what will you do if the others find out? Her friends and my sisters won't be fond of any of this." Darcy remarked, thinking about the only other time she saw Bloom on the dark side, and worrying a little about her sisters.

"Well they will have to learn to like it. As for the girls they will most likely be done for. Bloom can handle herself Darcy, you of all people should know that. If things go south she will figure it out." Valtor had the utmost confidence in her. But he also had a telepathic link with her too so that helped. If she needed help all she had to do was ask.

"Meanwhile until that happens we need to get those scrolls. They have spells that both me and Bloom desire." He turned around to start getting ready to make a plan of action. Darcy knew why they both needed the scrolls, and boy was she excited to see what the dark duo would do with them.

**Well I guess just tell me what you think. Oh and did anyone catch the hint? You get a direct response in the next chapter if you caught it!**


	2. A tulip for your thoughts

**Alright now for the new content that's not from 2016! LOL. It feels like it was just yesterday... but I could say that with all of my stories, especially when I don't update for over a year... (gets stared down by Zak and Jade) **

**Let's get going! (runs from them because I am still in the middle of the latest chapter that's not yet posted and they are not happy about that) **

**Here are those shout outs I promised in the last**** chapter! ****Carastarr****,****aileyelliott38, xBloomStarx, you all get some love! **

**And Valtoress, I am now reading your story ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own winx club... but I would if I could to save it from the embarrassment it's become (stinking money grubbing companies who don't actually care about the original audience). **

**Dedication to: xBloomStarx for being awesome and awe inspiring!**

_A tulip for your thoughts_

Bloom was relaxing in the garden with Kiko and Layla. Bloom was lost in thought while staring at the clouds while Layla was smelling the flowers in order to pick the right ones for her room. While being blind she had discovered now powerful scents could really be. She now appreciated flowers more then ever.

"Do you think I should go with the pink lilies or the blue tulips?" Turning around Layla realized her friend hadn't quite heard her. "Um hello? Bloom? Are you home?" She asked as she waved a blue tulip in the red heads face. She 'accidentally' dropped it there too.

"Huh what!" Bloom shot straight up in alarm, trying to swat away whatever was in her face.

"Well it looks like you are alert enough to take on any tulip that comes your way." Layla laughed out. Bloom saw the crushed tulip under her hand and sighed out in relief. Layla offered her another blue tulip to replace it and she took it and stared at it before burning it and letting the ashes fall to the ground.

"Hey it will be ok. I'm sure it worked and you will hear from Sky soon, they just need to sort things out in the family first." Layla said while squeezing her friends hand for comfort. This whole thing had been hard on her. Or so she thought.

"Yeah, I know." Bloom replied with a bitter tone. Whenever they brought up Sky it seemed Bloom didn't want to talk about it. He had publicly embarrassed her after all, even if it was from a spell. They could all tell it had severely hurt her. The rest of the girls wanted to give her space until Sky talked to Bloom once he was normal again, but that didn't mean they couldn't worry. Kiko brought a pink lily to Bloom and she didn't burn this one. Layla took it as a sign of her own.

"Alright then, I guess Kiko has made up my mind. Pink lilies it is." The girls gathered a dozen of the lilies and went to put them in Layla's room. Bloom had apparently grabbed a couple of dark purple tulips too, but Layla quietly pondered for a moment where she got them.

When they got back to the dorm Bloom decided it was the perfect time to get away.

"I'm going to the library ok." Bloom let Layla and Flora know as they worked on the flower arrangement. They nodded and she left. She said the library, but she didn't say which one. Alfea had 3 libraries. 2 were known to the students and the third one was only known about by the winx and the headmaster.

Bloom headed to the secret door but she didn't open it right away. The last time she was here the pixi who guards this place wouldn't stop being a 'help'. She used a spell that let her see through the wall and see if said pixi was there like the last 4 times she checked. She smirked when she saw she finally wasn't.

"It's about time that hag took a break." She whispered to herself quietly. She went in and began her search. Thankfully Valtor had taught her a spell that made this task much simpler. She found what she needed and put up an invisibility spell so she could exit unnoticed. It had been two weeks since this mission was started. She was relieved it was almost over now that she almost had everything they needed from Aflea.

She found a place no one was in to lift the spell and walk back to her dorm where Flora was excited to show her the new flower arrangement. She smiled and said it looked great and put her spare backpack full of books under her bed. No one batted an eye. Perfect.

**-With the Trix-**

Darcy was laying down on her bed listening to music. While she did so, she also would peek at her sisters every now and then just to make sure she didn't fall asleep.

She watched Icy as she was using her nail to carve an icicle in her bed. It was something she did out of boredom but she secretly enjoyed. She was very good at carving faces and places. It was basically an art. Dacry sometimes wondered if they were never born witches what they would have ended up doing. She knew Icilias would have been an artist. Or a sculptor. Or interrogator. Really it was a toss up.

Darcy looked over at her younger sister Stormy. She was harder to pin down. One would guess weather woman but Darmila knew better. Stodiesa was actually more into science. She loved discovering new ways to blow things up, which unfortunately also included their room on certain occasions. Darcy closed her eyes again.

Darmila herself liked meditation. When they were 16 (they are currently 20) she would secretly go to magix without her sisters to do this thing called Yoga. She would go to the classes while she had a doppelganger with her sisters so they wouldn't notice her disappearances. It was her favorite part of the week. She was in love with it. She had been told by some of the others she would make a great instructor when she ended up leading a class once when the instructor was away on family business.

When she was alone she still liked to practice it. It helped her focus, clear her mind and aline her powers; which is important when dealing with dark magic. Valtor and Bloom were the only people that seemed to understand this. Him and Bloom had caught her doing it and actually joined in. Bloom even seemed to know it already, apparently it was an earth thing too. They ended up turning it into a magic session in the end and it was quite enjoyable.

"Dacy!" Icy yelled, snapping Darcy out of her pondering.

"What!" She yelled back. Her older sister's moods were the worst. If she thought she was being ignored she could be a real bitch about it.

"Well hello to you to." Valtor said with a chuckle. Darcy immediately sat up straighter to show that she was listening now.

"Now that I have all of your attentions I have receive news from a source that our favorite fairies are coming to visit us. I want you all on your best behaviors for them. Understood." He said with delight. They all nodded and giggled at the joke. This would be fun.

**-Back with the Winx-**

Bloom sat on her bed and meditated for a bit. Before bed every night for about a month now. Flora was happy Bloom was taking up a healthy exercise, especially due to the stuff they have had to deal with as of late. Bloom's been agitated due to her stress over Valtor and all the destruction he's been causing and constant taunts to her. Flora was more then happy to give her her peace and quite to focus. She did always seem happier when she was done, so it must be working.

What Flora doesn't realize though is that half of the time when she is meditating she is talking to Valtor via their link.

"_The trix and I will be ready for you girls. Thank you for the heads up my dear." _

"_Of course. And did you want me to bring what I already have to you while we are there?"_ She asked.

"_Yes. Don't let the others know you have it with you but do bring it. As for while you are here, I have a job for you."_ He then explained her part of the plan for the ambush. She listened intently and smiled. This was going to be fun.

**Prononceastions: I-cil- Eeas, Dar-mill-uh, Stoed-EEs- uh.**

**Yes I gave them real names, because come on there is no way they were born with those names. Witches are much more creative then that. Now fairies... idk. It's a kids show. XD **

**(Yet Bloom's name isn't the same as her powers, nor is Daphnee's, or Valtor's for that matter...hmmm.) **

**Anyways, do you guys want me to continue using the shows names or my names? Let me know!**

**I hope you enjoyed! See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Illusions of Warfare

**So I'm doing my own thing completely different from the show... just letting you know. Bloom does not have her enchantix, even though its my favorite form for her. Though it might still appear in here (winks). So I finally got a little timeline for all of you now too. So clearly the 'Layla going blind and then getting her sight back' has happened, and Sky getting spelled and Stella attempting to break it has happened. **

**Butttttt it doesn't happen the same way it all does in the show. You'll see what I mean at some point. And techna isn't in the omega dimension, that never happened. Somethings I will keep in but different, others just never happened. When I originally 'posted this story/ thought it up' I didn't really think of any of that cause it was just a random idea. So I just decided to say 'screw this season' and do things my own way. This will be fun lol. **

**Again xBloomStarx was amazing at how she managed to develop the bloomxvaltor along with staying pretty close to the show. Remember to check out 'Broken Pieces' ! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show Broken Pieces would be replacing the third season lol. Or at least animated as an alternate universe type thing for people to enjoy. (Kinda like and OVA)**

_Illusions of warfare_

The girls were flying to cloud tower, aware that all the witches in the school were still under Valtors control and would attack them should they see them coming. The fact that Tecna was still in a comma even after 2 weeks layed heavy in all of their minds. They all wanted Valtor to pay. None of them knew it was Bloom who had put Tecna in that state so they kept trying to break what they thought was a 'dark spell' and it kept failing. It had everyone down, hence why they were doing flower arrangements yesterday until Musa finally cracked under the pretense of the false calmness. In her defense she kept it up for 2 weeks without her roommate. She wanted payback, they all did. Flora didn't seem comfortable with going back to Cloud Tower through the woods for some reason so they flew. Bloom agreed it was a faster route but gave Flora a pointed look of clear disappointment when no one was looking. Flora knew Bloom was still a little upset about what happened last time. She takes full responsibility. But the others still don't know what happened. And Flora and Bloom were both content on keeping it that way.

They settle at the base of the school where no one could see them and Flora was able to find one of the hidden underground entrances to the tunnel system of the school. None of them liked being in the schools 'veins' remembering how it had come alive last year, but they had no choice if they wanted to try to take down Valtor. If they could distract him long enough to drain his magic then they could finally beat him. They all knew it wasn't a very good plan, especially since none of them were very good at the level it took to preform it, but they were planning to use convergence to make it work. Techna would have calculated all of this for them, but Techna wasn't here to do that now was she. All because of _him_.

When the trix found them things got hairy.

"What's wrong Flora, no vines today?" Darcy asked cruelly as she attacked the group. No one thought anything of it. Darcy was happy to exploit her though.

"Back off Darcy! No one wants to hear your lame comments." Bloomed shouted as she attacked her. She was going to straight up punch her but Darcy teleported away a second before she got to her, making her fall to the ground. Dacry re-appeared two steps away from her and bent down to 'cast a confusion spell' and Bloom grabbed her head in 'pain' as she tried to get up. Icy and Stormy were having fun whipping Stella around until she blinded them with a solar flare. The others saw their chance to intervene (remember these hallways are very narrow) and Layla managed to glue them to the floor. They went to go help Bloom down the hall but her and Darcy had apparently taken their fight to the detention room. Musa got there first but no one was there anymore. The chalkboard just said. "Come and get her." on it. Musa came back out of the room to tell the others what she found.

Just then Stormy released lighting, shocking them all. Musa had to try to recover from the sudden jolt rolling through her body. The witches knew she was going to be down for a while though. Icy then encased Layla's legs in ice and then broke it. They all screamed at the sound. Stormy hit Stella with so much wind she hit the reversal bars of the first cell and ended up bouncing off of them into the next ones across from it. She hit the ground with a groan, thankful she didn't bounce all the way back again.

"What are you girls doing if you aren't here to get me out of here?" They all heard the voice yell at them from two cells down. Icy and Stormy wish she would have stayed quite. The girls figured out who it is pretty quick but had no time to waste at the moment. Flora finally decides to fight back bringing a wall of vines out of the bricks to block the way.

"Great job Flora, you maybe could of thought of that a little sooner." Stella quips, still a little groggy.

"I did but... now Musa has to deal with them if they don't decide to deal with my vines first. Let's get Grifin out of here while we have the breather." Flora states. She glances at Layla in worry, she still hasn't moved and her leg looked awful. They needed to get out of here. But they still had to find Bloom before they could do that.

"Don't worry about the princess, Faragonda will be able to help her I'm sure. But we need to hurry before the girls barbecue your music friend." Griffen states.

Flora and Stella manage to trick the reflecting cell bars and get Griffen out just in time for the Trix to burst through the vines.

"I just need to get rid of these three and a hag and I will be right with you." Icy stated. Stormy was going to pursue Musa down the other direction but decided to help Icy once she saw Griffen was out. The girls and Griffen had already started to take off with Layla on Stella's back. They needed to get out of here and fast. Stella was too weak from her Solar Flare earlier, and Flora was afraid to fight it seemed. They also had Layla who was still not awake and looking worse for wear to worry about too now.

"Girls I can walk us through this secret passage. Come along now." Griffen said as she used her magic to open a wall to a different hallway. It disappeared behind them.

They were relieved to have some real relief.

"How did they know we were coming?" Stella asked. It was almost like an ambush.

"Valtor probably sensed Bloom's presence. If I am right, they share a connection yes?" Griffen stated as she caught her breathe from all the running after weeks in a cell.

"Oh no that's right! Musa is going to look for Bloom! We have to go -" Flora started.

"After that performance! Absolutely not! You girls didn't even seem to know your bearings let alone have a plan. I doubt you were here on official business, speaking of which does Faragonda even know you are here?" The witch asks them in anger. They both give eachother embarresed looks. "That's what I thought. Now look at the mess you've gotten yourselves into. Your most powerful member is most likely captured, one of you is all alone looking for her while the other three are injured or worse." She points to Layla on Stella's back still. Stella had plenty of scrapes and bruises as well from her earlier tousle. "I am going to transport us all to the gates of Alfea and we are going to get Faragonda's help to save Bloom and Musa. Is that clear ladies?"

"Yes." They both mumbled. Neither were happy with this arrangement, but at this point it was the best option. Griselda took some time to gather energy from the building itself, once she absorbed enough she casted the spell and the next thing they knew they were at Aflea's gates with students staring at them. And then Griselda caught site of them and came marching over like a bull. Joy.

**-Back with Bloom-**

As Darcy picks up a 'confused' Bloom and tosses her into the next room she closes the door behind her. She lets out a sigh.

"You ok Red?" She asks quietly, knowing the others outside could hear them if she isn't.

"yeah." She rubbed her shoulder from the impact. She never realized that Darcy was that strong physically. She got up and sat at one of the desks.

"Good. Now how about those book?" Darcy asked and Bloom smiled and uncloaked the backpack on her back. She handed it over to the witch. "Wow, you Valtor wasn't kidding when he said you had obtained a lot. An no one even notice?"

"Nope." She chuckled. "They just thought I was studying. It's amazing how they will believe anything I tell them." She then sent out a mental thought to Valtor to let him know they are safe for the moment. "It's time to move this conversation somewhere else."

"Alright but first lets give them a little scare huh." Dacy said as she went up to the chalkboard and wrote a message on it for the winx to find. Bloom laughed when she read it.

"Very classy. That will put their wings in a twist for sure." She took great pleasure in letting Darcy mess with the winx. Darcy loved how this Bloom was. The witch held out her hand for the fairy and they both teleported to Griffins office where Valtor sat at the desk watching the fight through a globe. They joined him, Darcy stood at the opposite side of the desk to him and Bloom came over and sat on the arm of the chair he was in. He let a hand snake around her waist and she hummed in content.

Valtor, Bloom, and Darcy watched as the girls struggle to fight the other two trix sisters and as Layla is hurt. After a little longer they manage to rescue the headmistress and then Griffen chooses to retreat. They manage to follow them into the passage and watch as Griffen gets a spell ready to teleport them back to Alfea to warn Faragonda. Bloom figures it won't be long until the headmistress gets there. She leans her head onto his shoulder not wanting to leave just yet. He gives her a kiss her cheek before asking Darcy to sit in one of the chairs to the side. They disgust their next stage in where Bloom will be key in the plan. Then, he gets up to preform a spell on the witch, giving Darcy a convincing looking 'injury' and tells her he will wake her up when the time is right. She stands up and tries to walk over to him to ask him what he means by that but then swiftly collapses, effectively looking like a defeated villain. In the meantime, he gives Bloom some scrapes and bruises of a different kind.

He let out a sigh as he stood up much to her dismay. He pointed to the image of the others and then quickly apologized before tossing her off of his desk and to the ground near the door.

"What the hell? Why am I getting thrown around so much today?!" She yelled/ groaned. He knew the other girls behind the door definitely would hear her. _Sorry my dear, but it had to be convincing, they are here. _She heard in her head while she recovered from the sudden pain. She got up 'angry' and ready to get back at him for such a dirty move until the girls busted in.

_Faragonda must be on her way separately. Keep it convincing. Pretend to drain me while preforming this spell instead._ He told her through their link. It wasn't hard for him to pretend he was suffering from her trying to drain his magic, but they both knew this needed to break the winx spirits in their purpose of coming here so he turned the spell around on her to show that he was stronger. To make it even more convincing he actually did drain her. After he had drained Bloom enough that she stumbled to the ground, he picked himself off of the ground and threw a darkness spell at Flora and Stella and a silence spell at Musa.

He taunted Bloom with how she looked like her mother before he killed her and she pretended to get mad about it and attempted to attacked him despite being drained. Valtor let Darcy wake up just then and she threw a knock out spell at Bloom from behind. Faragonda arrived just in time to witness everyone being in Valtors grasp.

**-After they return to Aflea-**

Bloom awoke in the infirmary where Techna and Layla lied in other beds. Layla had a cast on her leg while looking like she wasn't comfortable in bed. A nurse came over to Bloom upon realizing she had woken up. She informs Bloom that Layla has not only a broken leg, but also cracked ribs and will be staying here until she is healed. Bloom was released from the infirmary with a diagnosis of power drainage and battle scrapes and bruises. The others are waiting outside the facility for her to her surprise and ask if she can heal Layla. They all go back in an Bloom tries but she can't seem to summon her healing magic anymore.

Faragonda and Grizzelda arrive and they take note of Blooms inability to heal. After everything is explained to them the group was dismissed with a punishment of temporary house arrest. They had to go back to their rooms with magic ankle tracking spells on them so they could only go to classes and back to their dorm room. Before Bloom went to sleep she meditated and told Valtor what the punishment was.

_Interesting. We will have to adjust our plans to this then. But we have another member down and this will help with the conquering of Andros! _She contains her giggle so Flora won't wake up. They could work with this stupid house arrest.

**Alright! How will the girls, and especially Bloom, work around this? **


End file.
